


All Lit Up 閃耀永恆

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - A篇 - Alcohol“你什麼時候回到家的？”Steve問，他像隻初生的小鹿寶寶那樣，有點笨手笨腳地爬上床，再爬到Bucky身上，接著跨開一條腿，在他男友的大腿上坐定。他在Bucky嘴唇附近落下一個濕濕的啄吻，然後側頭親暱地蹭蹭他毛絨絨的鬍茬。“怎麼不給我發短信？你可以來加入我們。Thor帶了好東西來。”一個有點醋意的丈夫跟一個喝醉的迷人妖精。





	All Lit Up 閃耀永恆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooonil_waazlib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/gifts).
  * A translation of [all lit up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222005) by [rooonil_waazlib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib). 



他聽到Steve進門的聲響；他從正在看的書本上抬起頭來，傾聽Steve把兩隻鞋子丟到地板上的砰砰聲，身軀沿著牆壁滑過的沙沙聲，輕柔的腳步聲，他正走向臥室。

他們住的地方不大 - 是沒像1936年他們住的地方那麼小，那鬼地方擠到讓他們倆同時呼吸的空間都沒有 - 不過，這兒從前門走到臥室只要八到十步。Bucky把他的書放到一旁，等著。

Steve正瞇著眼看著他的手機，他一邊推開門一邊把手機拿到眼前。Bucky知道他和復仇者一起出去喝酒了 - Bucky自己剛結束一個任務回到家，他寧願好好沖個澡，享受一個寧靜的夜晚，而不是與Thor一起痛飲，Thor喝醉的時候喜歡用他那聲若洪鐘的嗓門大聲唱歌 - 只消瞥一眼，Bucky就知道Steve已經醉了，他的頭髮以奇怪的角度支愣著，肌膚泛紅。

“搞錯了，你他媽的爛蘋果（手機），賤貨。”Steve低咒，他的注意力集中在他的手機上，完全沒發現Bucky就坐在他們的床上。“我 - 空格 - 安全 - 空格 - 到 - 空格 - 家了。”

Bucky咬住嘴唇，忍住不要大笑出聲，等著Steve注意到他。這傢伙的自我保護本能比一個捍衛糖果的四歲小孩還要低！Bucky並沒有掩藏他在家的事實，他的旅行包和戰鬥靴就擱在玄關，而且，看在上帝的份上，他把他這一側的床頭燈都打開了！

但Steve並沒有抬頭，仍然一手放在門把上，一手拿著手機死命盯著。最後，他的臉終於放鬆，露出一個傻笑。“這就對啦！沒錯，威爾遜，至少我不是個鳥人，”他咕噥，但他沒有再輸入任何東西就直接把手機塞進了口袋裡（譯者：所以這句短信也沒送出嘛！隊長你搞笑。），然後終於抬起頭來。

“Bucky！”

“嘿，”Bucky淺笑回應，Steve的臉龐瞬間點亮，笑容擴大，看起來興奮非常。

“你什麼時候回到家的？”Steve問，他像隻初生的小鹿寶寶那樣，有點笨手笨腳地爬上床，再爬到Bucky身上，接著跨開一條腿，在他男友的大腿上坐定。他在Bucky嘴唇附近落下一個濕濕的啄吻，然後側頭親暱地蹭蹭他毛絨絨的鬍茬。“怎麼不給我發短信？你可以來加入我們。Thor帶了好東西來。”

“我看得出來。”Bucky用拇指揉搓Steve手肘內側細緻的肌膚。他很暖，體溫甚至比平常高，看來雷神帶來的頂級蜂蜜酒效果非凡，他白皙的臉龐泛著紅暈，眼眸晶燦如星。他的脖子上有很多閃亮亮的細粉，從他的左耳後一路往下，消失在他的V領T恤領口下。他在Bucky大腿挪動著更靠近了點，然後再次往前傾身，慢慢地，直到他的嘴唇終於貼上Bucky的。

Steve後頸還汗涔涔的，他抓著Bucky，雙手在他臉龐到肩膀游走，亂摸一氣。他又扭動了一下，試圖靠得更近，而Bucky偏過臉去咬他T恤下的鎖骨。

他聞起來像某種東西 - 像別人 - Bucky想著，一時間沈迷於Steve是多麽的溫暖，多麽順服又熱情地黏在他的大腿上。但，他聞起來像別人，不是Sam或Natasha甚至Thor。

Bucky將他的臉埋在Steve的頸部 - 右側，那邊的亮粉比較少 - 然後使勁嗅了嗅。

Steve扭動身軀並咯咯笑起來。“那癢癢的，”他抵著Bucky的頭髮說，“Buck！Bucky，住手啦！會癢！”

“誰碰過你？”Bucky問道。不是說他不是在意....只是....好啦！他就是在意這個！怎樣！不是說他覺得Steve會去外面跟別人怎樣 - 他知道他不會，就像知道自己叫什麼名字一樣確信，他們共渡的這些日子更加深了他的信心 - 他只是.....希望自己是唯一一個能觸碰Steve的人。僅此而已。

但Steve不需要知道這一點。Bucky只是.....好奇。就只是單純的想知道。

“嗯？”Steve帶著夢幻般的語氣回應，現在他又一副慵懶樣，像剛剛搔癢事件沒發生過一般。“碰我？只有你啊。”

Bucky往後仰，拉開距離看著他。Steve困惑地眨眨眼，有點摸不著頭腦，他並不是迴避問題，他只是太醉了，醉到搞不清楚他在問啥。“你有跟別人跳舞嗎？”

“沒呀，”Steve立刻回答，他皺起眉頭，然後又鬆開。“哦！等等，有誒。”

“嗯是哈？”

Steve聳了聳肩膀，抬手揉著Bucky金屬胳膊與身體的接縫處。“有個好心的女士提議要教我如何扭臀，”他說，有點防衛性地，隨後嘟起嘴。“她說我扭得不對。”

Bucky嗤之以鼻。“所以她矯正好你的姿勢？”

“是的，”Steve說，“我現在是一個更厲害的電臀舞者。”

“下次你得秀給我看，”Bucky說。

Steve睨了他一眼，突然，他似乎清醒許多，沒那麼醉了。“你不用吃醋，你知道。她是個蕾絲邊。”

“誰說我在吃醋？”Bucky回嘴，忽略原本緊繃的胸腔如何鬆了一口氣。“我才沒有。”（譯者：你最好是啦！）

“嗯嗯，”Steve發出同意的低鳴。他靠回去親吻Bucky，再次堵上他的嘴，用上更多舌頭。“我很想你。”

“我也想你...我猜，”Bucky很沒誠意地回答，在Steve在他嘴唇旁發出憤怒的抗議聲時露齒竊笑。他把一隻手放在Steve的臀部上，拇指嵌進他曲起的大腿與髖部交接的摺痕處；另一隻手，金屬的那隻，偷偷地撩起Steve的T卹，金屬指尖巡梭著，找到他背部肌肉之間凹陷下去的背脊處。那是他在Steve身體上最喜歡的地方之一，他腰背處美妙的弧線，汗水匯集在那兒誘人的模樣，他喜悅的顫抖總是從那裡開始。

在低沉的嘆息聲中，Steve更加貼緊他，在牛仔褲允許的範圍下盡可能地打開膝蓋，他傾斜頭顱，讓Bucky把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡。在他們公寓昏暗靜謐的氛圍中，他們親吻糾纏了很長時間，Steve的皮膚比爐子還熱，Bucky迷失在他低沈婉轉的呻吟之中。

最後，Bucky稍微退開，欣賞了一下Steve沉醉的神情，被吻的微微腫起的鮮紅唇瓣，然後他傾前把鼻尖埋進他的耳廓，用他的短茬刮擦Steve喉間細緻的肌膚。Steve喘息出聲，當Bucky細細啃咬他時，轉頭把臉藏進Bucky的肩膀。

他貼著Bucky的皮膚哼哼，當那隻金屬手在他衣服底下從背後往前磨搓，然後溫柔地擦過乳尖時愉悅地顫抖。Bucky用他的另一隻手拉開Steve的領口，審視底下點點閃爍的皮膚，然後選了一處比較沒有亮粉的地方將他的嘴唇貼上去。

“這些閃閃發光的東西從哪兒來的，寶貝？”他問道，語音柔和。當Steve沒有回答時，他轉過頭，用鼻子拱了拱Steve的下頜。“Steve？蜜糖，你從哪裡搞來這些亮粉？”

“嗯？”Steve抬起頭，往後挪了點位置，眨著迷濛的雙眼看著Bucky。“什麼？”

“我在問你這些亮粉，”Bucky說。Steve又眨了眨眼。“你是在我身上睡著了嗎？”

在這種黯淡的光線下很難說得準，但...Bucky覺得Steve看起來比剛剛更粉紅了一點。“Nat說閃閃發光會讓一切變得更有趣。”

“是嗎？”Bucky抬頭看著Steve。他看起來很美，在昏黃的燈光下低頭看著Bucky，他濃密的長睫在臉頰上投下長長的陰影，灑滿亮粉的頸部肌膚隨著頸側脈搏的跳動閃閃發光。他豐潤的唇瓣鮮紅欲滴，在呼吸的時候微微開啟。Bucky抬手，指尖輕撫，溫存地沿著他頸部的雀斑一路往下滑到領口處。

 有幾分鐘，Steve咬著嘴唇，睫毛輕輕顫動，似乎正在匯集思緒。“我......我喜歡看起來亮晶晶的，”他說著，又舔了舔嘴唇。“你喜歡它嗎？”

“我喜歡你以往的任何模樣。”若是在平常，或是公眾場合之下，Bucky只會做這樣的結論，但，今晚，在他們自己愛的小窩，靜夜無聲柔柔地包裹著他們，如此氣氛下要承認變得容易許多。“不過...沒錯，我喜歡它。黃金總是閃耀光芒。”

抿唇微笑，Steve微微歪了一下頭，把他的喉嚨完全展露在燈光下。他的肌膚光彩閃爍 - 那雙藍眼睛更是璀璨無比 - 接著他眼簾半闔，挑逗地對Bucky放送眼波。隨後，他的笑容倏地消失，他瞇起雙眼，挺直身體再次靠近，用一隻手將Bucky的頭側向一旁。

“Bucky”。

“什麼事，我的閃亮寶貝？”Bucky試圖矇混。然而他心知肚明他過不了關的。就算喝醉，Steve也知道Bucky那些油嘴滑舌分散他注意力的伎倆。通常他會由它去，但是當他認真起來，那固執勁兒跟一隻聞到骨頭香氣的狗狗可有得拼的。

Steve靠得很近，他的鼻尖刷在Bucky的鼻尖上，但他沒有吻他，看得出他已經興致全無。“你的臉，”他說。

“你很想念，嗯？我知道，我也想念你。”

“ Bucky。”Steve的眼睛危險地瞇起，他輕輕轉過Bucky的腦袋，讓他的左臉沐浴在燈光下。“你的臉，Bucky。”

Bucky扮了個鬼臉。他原本希望今晚能讓Steve分心，不會注意他的臉。只要撐到早晨，瘀傷就會全部消失，如果一切都按計劃進行，Steve永遠不會知道它曾存在。他嘆了口氣，拇指摩挲著Steve髖骨的曲線，感受那處溫暖的肌膚。

“某個混蛋用他的步槍給我來了一下，”他承認。“他搶佔了先機，不過我....反正，你知道，Steve，已經好得差不多了。”

Steve瞪著他，握著他下巴的手指緊了緊。“你應該告訴我的，”他喃喃道。

甩頭擺脫Steve的手，Bucky稍微往前傾，把臉枕在Steve的肩膀上，嘆了口氣。“我只是想和你度過一個愉快的夜晚，”他說，悶悶不樂地貼在Steve的身上。“我不想談論工作或任務，或受傷或任何事情。”

曾經有一段日子，Bucky認為自己永遠無法停止當美國隊長，因為他永遠沒法做夠多的善事去彌補以往造的業。那時大多數的時間他都這樣想 - 如果他夠誠實的話 - 其實是無時無刻。但有時他只是想單純的活在當下，沒有任何附加條件、沒有盾牌，沒有舊帳待清。他可以輕易地接受自己這樣的思緒，但很難讓Steve接受同樣的想法 - 他總是這樣，始終如一的固執，特別在Bucky受傷時更是如此。

那就是問題所在，不是嗎？Steve.Rogers眼中的評判不是一般人能承受的，那是美國隊長的評判，審視Bucky是否真的無恙，是否真的痊癒，是否充滿歉意想要承擔那個盾牌......人們似乎更喜歡那樣想。

那是他揮之不去的過往。

而最令人沮喪的是，今晚他一度真的只想與Steve共同消磨時光。他不想承受Steve式的正義怒火，更不想要沈溺於自艾自憐，特別是目前急轉直下的情況。

Steve的胳膊緊緊地摟著他的脖子，手指埋進 - 真的是深深埋進Bucky濃密的髮絲底下撫摸著，他能感覺到他每次移動時指關節磨蹭著Bucky的頭骨。他很安靜，溫柔的指尖輕緩地在他的頭皮上畫圓。“你就不能...”Bucky對著他們之間僅存的空間說道，他的額頭仍然靠在Steve的肩膀上，“我們能不能回到接吻這個階段？就今晚。”

Steve聳肩，讓Bucky抬起頭，給了他一記輕吻，就一個吻，然後深深看進他眼眸。“好吧，Buck，”他說，語音比他們先前對話時低微，即使在他們寧靜的公寓裡聽起來也很小聲，Bucky不確定他還會再說些什麼。“好的，就今晚。”他又吻了他一次，Bucky用雙手摟住他的小腰，輕輕擠了一下，知道Steve會從這個動作中讀到他的感激。“但，只有今晚。”

“當然，寶貝，”Bucky回答說，“如果你早上還記得這件事，到時你想怎樣都行。”

“我會記住的，”Steve堅稱，在Bucky開始吮吻他的下巴時配合地側過頭。

“我知道你會的。”Bucky將手挪到Steve腰部最纖細的地方，手指包裹著他的背部。他不知道這個地方是怎麼回事，總是讓Steve顫抖，總是讓他在Bucky的膝蓋上軟成一團果凍，總之它就是如此神奇，他現在就無恥地利用了這個弱點，他的拇指在Steve的肚臍周圍摩擦著。

Steve的整個身體都在顫抖的呼吸中左右搖擺；Bucky恰好及時睜開眼睛，捕捉到他身上的亮粉反射光芒的方式，他的頸子看起來就像是他媽的活生生的藝術品。上帝哦，此時此刻，Bucky除了這個什麼也不想要。

但，等等，還有什麼新鮮的？

突然，Bucky迫不急待地拉扯Steve的T恤。在他們緊貼著的狀態下想辦法脫掉了Steve的上衣，Steve坐了回去，頭髮七橫八豎，他的胸膛和牛仔褲都閃閃發光。Bucky忍不住向他微笑，這個金髮碧眼的傢伙現在如星星那般閃爍，同時醉得一塌糊塗。

“什麼？”Steve問，傻傻的笑了一下，手指捏了捏Bucky前臂內側。“你幹嘛笑我？”

“我沒有。”Bucky一手在Steve胯骨的弧線上滑過。“只是看著你。看你是多麼曲線玲瓏，我閃亮的美人。”

Steve紅暈滿佈，羞怯地微笑，在讚美之下忍不住得意洋洋。“你才好看，”他喃喃地說，把手掌壓在Bucky厚實的胸膛上，他的手往下滑過又往上滑回頸間，手指沿著脖子上的肌腱曲線一路摸過下顎到他的耳後。

“我們天生一對，嗯哈，”Bucky同意。雙手沿著Steve圓翹的臀部向上滑動，他在Steve粉嫩的乳尖上摩擦反覆揉搓著，時間長到讓Steve只會喘息和顫抖，然後才繼續往上，用雙手捧住他的頭，將他拉進另一個吻。

Bucky唇齒間的熱氣灼人，Steve緊緊抵著他，用力抓住他。他的身體如此熾熱；Bucky透過他的牛仔褲和腿上的床單都能感覺到他的熱度，那讓Bucky汗水蒸騰。哦，Bucky想要他，一如以往，想要他，想要他，想要他。他摟住Steve的腰，扭身翻轉，把他放倒到床上，然後坐起來，向前俯身，直到他跪在他的兩腿之間。

雙唇微張，Steve眨了眨眼睛，他雙手舉起，軟綿綿地放在頭旁邊。他呼吸粗重，藍色的瞳眸愈發深沉，當Bucky把手按在他的胯部時，他並不驚訝地發現他已經很硬了。Steve就是喜歡被拋甩。

“Bucky，”他輕喃，音色柔軟，凝視伏在他身上的Bucky。他把手放在Bucky的前臂，就他手肘的下方，輕輕地拉著。他的另一隻手留在原處 - 他的耳邊。

“你會讓我負責所有的工作，是不是？” Bucky問道。Steve淘氣地咧嘴，在他傾身時愉快地笑著，當Bucky親吻他時，他仍然忍不住笑容，他張開嘴，任由Bucky用舌尖沿著Steve齒列追索。Steve在他唇間喘息著，然後舉起一隻胳膊和兩條腿，像隻章魚那樣纏住他，把他整個拉下來，Bucky的手還夾在他們之間。

扭動著，Steve把自己更加貼緊Bucky，氣喘吁吁地在Bucky唇邊說到。“ 上帝，”他粗喘，“Bucky，拜託，我 - 他媽的。”

“是的，蜜糖，我知道，”Bucky低聲說，挺胯向他搖擺。他也感覺到了，Steve無聲的懇求，他是多麼渴望而迫切。蜜糖，這個詞實在太適合Steve，當他喝醉時更是特別允合：金黃澄澈，流動緩慢，甜美醉人的Steve。

他坐起身 - Steve那雙長腿還環著他 - 脫下自己的上衣。Steve看著，星眸半掩，他伸出手撩著Bucky的腹部。“你還要繼續穿著褲子？”他問道，彈了一下Bucky內褲腰部的鬆緊帶，手指繼續向下，隔著布料輕輕覆上Bucky的粗長。他的雙臂，在他的兩條腿之間盡可能地向Bucky伸直，那讓他豐滿的胸肌聚起一條深深的溝壑。

上帝，他真是閃亮迷人。

Bucky再次俯身，愛撫他的胸肌。“我所有的褲子都太緊了，”他說，當他把玩著Steve雙乳，他根本沒注意自己在說什麼。“這可不太舒服啊？”

“Bucky，你的褲子都是你自己買的，”Steve低笑著提醒他，當Bucky俯身把嘴巴壓向他的乳頭時，他的笑聲變成了強烈的嘆息。“你 - 啊，你可以買更寬鬆的。”

 一秒鐘後，Bucky再次坐起來。“但我喜歡每次我穿緊身褲的時候你盯著我屁股的模樣。”

Steve又開始大笑起來，雙臂摟住Bucky的脖子。“如果你更常穿，我會更常看。”他指出。

“別說你情願看到我衣著整齊吧？”Bucky壞笑，開始拉扯Steve的牛仔褲的鈕扣。“你總是飢渴難耐，寶貝。我只是體貼而已。”

Steve深深吸氣，凝目看著Bucky，此刻彷彿無限伸展。

這一切真是令人難以置信，Bucky想，他看起來是多麽的開心，就這樣躺在他身下，信任他，渴望他。他轉頭偎向Steve的手掌，落下啄吻，Steve用拇指描繪著Bucky的眉毛。“你說得對，”Steve說，語氣率真，“我總是想要你，Bucky。”

面對如此坦率地告白，Bucky幾乎無法呼吸。他再次親吻Steve，傾盡熱情，更加努力剝著他的牛仔褲。他終於解開了釦子，拉下拉鍊，Steve在他身上拱起來，讓Bucky能把布料拽下，直到它褪到大腿處。

有那麼一刻，Bucky想過就這樣繼續，把Steve直接脫個精光，但，跟Steve在一起時總是饒有趣味，這甜蜜而且沒耐性的傢伙。Steve的手仍然纏在他的頭髮裡，他俯下身，把他的陰莖一口含入直抵喉嚨。

“哈喔 - 啊 -Bucky- 哦操，”Steve驚喘，他緊緊抱住棕髮男子的頭，臀部劇烈抽搐，幾乎要甩開Bucky，差點嗆到他。他一手抓住Bucky的頭髮 - Bucky呻吟了一下，一度考慮探手擠壓自己的傢伙，隨即決定，他不想鬆開Steve - 他的另一隻手攥緊床單用力拉扯。

Bucky抬頭看著他。Steve的頭顱往後甩，胸膛挺起 - Bucky身長一隻手臂去揉弄他的乳頭；他抽搐著，鬆開了揪著床單的那隻手，改抓Bucky使壞的手腕，把他的手繼續按在那處。當Bucky開始上下晃動頭部，Steve一腳鉤在Bucky的背上，另一隻腳無力地往旁敞開。“上帝 - Bucky - ”他呼吸急促。

Bucky拉回身子，雙手揉搓著Steve的雙乳，輕撚慢挑，溫柔含情。“把潤滑油遞給我，”他說。Steve只是迷濛地對他眨著眼睛，那模樣美極了，過了好一會，他才露出意會Bucky在跟他說什麼的表情。

終於，他扭擺身軀，鬆開Bucky的頭髮，探手伸向床邊櫃並拉開抽屜。這個動作讓他的傢伙在Bucky的眼前移動，所以他順從當下第一個反應舔了一下它的頂端。這讓Steve腹部繃緊，撞掉了Bucky放在床邊櫃上的書，然後掙扎著迴身，咬著自己的嘴唇往Bucky的方向看去。Bucky靈活的舌頭幹的好事完全分散他的注意力。

Bucky直起身，把Steve的褲子往下拽，直到那件褲子被完全剝下，被他往後甩過肩頭扔到了地上。當他確定Steve拿到潤滑油，就把他也拉倒，讓他半躺在床上。“我，”Steve一面咕噥，一面伸手，把Bucky往上拉到眼前，屏息以待。

Bucky順勢伏上，全身緊貼著Steve正面，並緩慢地搖動腰胯碾磨著他的。上帝，慾火熊熊燃燒著他，Steve是如此柔順地躺在他身下，發出甜蜜、起伏有致的誘人呻吟，細緻的肌膚如此溫暖。Bucky恣意掠奪，他的翹臀，他的小腰，還有強健的大腿，全都讓他沈迷無比，Steve急促的呼吸打在他的皮膚上，在他耳邊發出婉轉的低吟。

“Bucky，”Steve低聲對他耳語，“Bucky - 記得我說過我總是想要你嗎？”

“寶貝，我永遠不會忘記，”Bucky回答。他的呼吸也很沉重，隨著Steve越來越緊的抓握力道，他也越發激動。

Steve喘息，他的腳跟在Bucky大腿背側壓了壓。“很好，所以...你會繼續做下一步吧。”

大笑出聲，Bucky坐起來，伸手在亂成一團的床單下翻找，直到他摸到潤滑油小瓶。“你想要怎麼來，蜜糖？”他問，一邊打開瓶蓋擠了一小坨在掌心。Steve看起來好像對他的手指入了迷，只顧著呆看他把潤滑油均勻塗上手指。“你想臉朝下，屁股翹起？或者你想坐在它上面，炫耀一下你那漂亮的身體？”Steve被Bucky這些下流的詞語激出一聲艱難的低喘，當Bucky伸手撫摸他腿根處那塊V形的區域時，他的臀部猛地彈動。他直接按上Steve的入口處摩挲著，紓解他緊迫的渴望。“或者你想讓我就這樣抱著你，又深又猛的好好操你？”

Steve將自己的下唇咬在齒列之間。Bucky想要把他的舌頭放進Steve嘴裡，所以他就做了，他俯下身子貪婪地吻他，同時插入一根手指。“哦 - 喔！”Steve抽氣，手臂纏上Bucky的脖子，藉此施力將自己抵著他拱起身，他的另一隻手急切地拉扯Bucky內褲的腰帶。

“你喜歡那樣嗎？”Bucky壞心地問，擠壓推進、盤旋扭動。Steve以愉悅的呻吟聲做回應，將頭往後仰，完全暴露出他的喉嚨。“你還沒告訴我你想要怎麼做，親愛的。”

“我，”Steve喘息著，移動著，想要騎上Bucky的手指。“上帝 - Bucky，我 - 操，我 - ”Bucky看著他撲閃著眼睫睜開了雙眼，掙扎著專注。“我想騎它。”

Bucky呻吟出聲。這不能說令他意外，但聽到Steve親口說出這樣的話語仍然讓他的老二興奮的流出前液。“太棒了，寶貝，好的，”他喃喃，語音含混不清，因為他的舌頭還有大半截塞在Steve的唇齒之間。

直起身子，Bucky終於 - 終於 - 擺脫了他的內褲，拉扯鬆緊帶把它彈過房間，然後坐靠回床頭板旁，就像Steve剛進門時那樣。“來這，我甜美又閃亮的愛，”他說著，執起Steve的手，把他拉過來。Steve咧嘴笑著爬上他，靠在他身上親吻他，然後又轉過身去尋找床單上的潤滑油。

Bucky充滿愛意地看著他，看他找不到潤滑劑然後沒耐性地在床單堆中亂抓的模樣，在Steve努力翻找時充分行使他的權利，一手揉捏著他圓翹的臀瓣，一手摸上了他豐挺的胸脯，他凝視著Steve騎在他身上光彩照人的模樣，就像閃耀聖光的天使。

Steve在他終於發現潤滑油時歡快地哼了一聲，把它像個戰利品那樣拿了起來，傾前在Bucky的臉上印下一個濕濕的吻 - 因為他的重心不平衡整個往前栽而比之前用力許多。他們吻了很長時間，Bucky還緊抓著Steve，當Steve用塗滿潤滑劑的手裹住他的老二時發出嘶聲。“ 噢 - 噢 - 寶貝，”Bucky喘著氣 - 然後 - “哦！操！”Steve直起身，雙手扶著Bucky身後的床頭板，開始沉下身把他納入體內。

把自己慢慢敞開，覆蓋在Bucky身上，Steve一面移動一面發出不規則的含混低吟，他雙眼半瞇，灼熱的吐息帶著濃烈的威士忌氣味噴在Bucky臉上。或許那聞起來不是那麼好，但Bucky一點也不在乎，此時此刻，那些都比不上他眼前的Steve - 忘情搖擺著臀部，恣意攫取他渴望的東西。

Steve修剪得齊整的指甲劃過Bucky的胸膛，他往後調整位置，在他掌握最完美的節奏時將手掌攤平按在Bucky的腹肌上。Bucky曲起一手往後枕在後腦，好整以暇地欣賞他扭動的浪樣，看著他頸部肌膚反射燈光閃爍的模樣，讓他看起來更加火辣熱情、金燦迷人，迷失在快感的追求中。

他這副放浪媚態讓Bucky佔有欲暴漲。沒有人可以看到這些；所有這一切，皎潔柔白的肌膚和點點雀斑，Steve喘息不已、忘卻言語的模樣，都歸Bucky一人獨享。他伸手愛撫他，用指尖揉搓他一邊乳尖，不用力，只是輕輕地，Steve呻吟著呼氣。

該死，但Bucky比他想像的更接近。

“來吧，寶貝，”他低喃，伸手裹住Steve的硬挺 - 濕漉漉的，每擼動一次就會變得更濕。“來吧，別忍著。我想看你到。”他伸長另一隻手托著他的臀瓣，幫他起伏得更快。

“噢，”Steve叫著，然後，“哦，哦 - ”突然間，他大聲喘息，抓撓著Bucky，臀部在Bucky的傢伙上猛地抽搐並用力往前衝進Bucky的手中 - 他到了。他在高潮的衝擊中顫抖，難以自持，好一會才睜開眼睛。

在那雙迷濛藍眼的凝視下，Bucky全身滾燙。他在幾秒鐘之前就已經要到了，只是竭力忍耐，但在Steve那樣盈盈的目光中，興奮的浪潮刷過，積聚在他的尾椎。

“Bucky，”Steve吸氣 - “來吧，Bucky，我想要你射進來。”

這就是了，不是嗎？大汗淋漓，緊抓住Steve，Bucky放任自己追逐高潮，利用Steve在他身上的重量，用盡全力幹進他體內，全都射進去。親愛的，Steve呻吟著，在被填滿同時俯下身來，在Bucky的耳邊吐露淫聲浪語。

最後，Bucky終於意識到自己握Steve的臀部握得太緊一定會傷到他。他舉起雙手，皺了皺臉。現在Steve的髖骨上有一對與他手指相配的瘀傷。他用一根手輕輕拂過它們，試著回想哪些字句能組合成合適的道歉。Steve從Bucky的肩膀上抬起頭往後看，腰部歪向一邊檢視Bucky在他身上幹的好事。

他哼了一聲，聲音沿著他的脊椎傳來一陣輕顫，讓Bucky還埋在他體內的老二跟著抽搐。“對不起，蜜糖，”Bucky說，“我忘情了。”

“我喜歡它，”Steve把臉埋回Bucky頸間，一邊用手愛撫過他身側，一邊抵著他的肌膚滿足地嘆息。

“你還在醉？”

他能感覺Steve在他脖子旁露出笑容。“還有一點。感覺挺不錯”。

好一會，他們就那樣安靜地躺在那裡，Bucky的手輕柔地在Steve背肌上下摩挲。但最終，Steve坐起身。“我該洗個澡，”他慵懶地說，儘管他輕易就能從Bucky的大腿上爬起來，他還是遲遲沒動。“我得 - ”他低頭看著Bucky，然後開始大笑。

“幹嘛？”Bucky也跟著坐起來，環住Steve的腰，咬著他的耳朵。“為什麼你在笑我，寶貝？在我好好愛過你之後？”

 Steve熱切又興奮地吻他。“這是我的錯，”他低聲說，抵著Bucky唇邊微笑。“我害你身上也都沾上亮粉啦！”

Bucky稍微後傾，低頭看著他們倆。Steve說得對；亮粉被沾的到處都是。“沒關係，”他說，再次傾身親吻Steve。“如果這是讓你用全身磨蹭我的代價，我能頂得住。”

止不住笑意，Steve再次纏住Bucky，在Bucky用指尖搓揉他的小洞時洩出一聲呻吟。“我喜歡你這樣，”他抵在Bucky的嘴唇喃喃道，“光彩閃耀，為我而來。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者語：醉萌萌又亮晶晶的隊長簡直可口度滿分！躺在那欣賞美景又不用出力的冬哥也太爽了吧！XD


End file.
